


Don't Look At Me Like That

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Prompts for Dayyyysssss [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: @dirthara-mama sent me this one! I had a lot of fun with it!





	Don't Look At Me Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Not smut but a has mature theme.

Council had been over for a while now but Cullen had stayed too sort through some reports that had been brought to the meeting by Josephine for him. Maxiana stayed behind offering him company which he gladly accepted. She was due to head back out soon and wanted to grab every minute with him she could.

She had been watching him sort through the large stack with amusement. Some he would read throughly while others he’d read a line or two before placing it down. Sometimes he would blush or even roll his eyes. By now there were three stacks in front of him as he neared the end.

“What’s each one of these piles consist of exactly?” she said as she came around the table and picked one up off the pile closest to her. It was a supply report from Rylen.

“That one,” Cullen said gesturing to her hand, “is for things of importance. Requests that need immediate attention. This one if for other items that need to be taken care of but are not as urgent.”

“Uh huh,” Maxiana said with a sly smile. “And the large one over there?”

Cullen’s face turned bright red and he avoided looking in her direction. “That is… utter ridiculous requests that I have absolutely no time for.”

Maxiana giggled, “Can I read one?”

“Absolutely not,” Cullen answered her curtly, his eyes staying focused on the report he had in hand.

“Why not?” she said slowly making her way around to the stack of parchment that had now fallen over. “You know, as Inquisitor, I could order you to let me read them.”

His head snapped up to her and she stopped dead in her tracks, raising her brow to challenge him. He scoffed, “You can’t be serious?”

“Just let me read one!” Maxiana shouted playfully, moving quickly to try and reach for a letter but he stopped her before she could make it more than a few steps. Both of them fought against the other, pulling and pushing until Cullen finally had her pinned.

“Maker’s breath Ana! Why is this so fascinating to you?” Cullen asked. 

“How can it not be? Maker, I think you get more personal letters than I do,” she said with a wide grin. “Perhaps I could guess at their contents instead?”

“Please don’t,” Cullen said holding her firmly.

“Dear handsome Commander Cullen, how I long for your touch while I lay in my bed alone at night,” she began with her best attempt at an Orlesian accent as she started fighting against him once again. “Come now, I want to see if I’m right!”

Maxiana’s laughter filled the room as she tried to best him but he was always one step ahead of her. Ready to block her advances and pull her back so the letters were just out of reach. 

“You know, the fact that you’re fighting me so hard just makes it that much more interesting!” she teased with a giggle hearing his disapproval in the grunt that came from his chest.

“You know what,” Cullen said suddenly, letting go of her, catching her by surprise. “You can read one but I get to pick which.”

She eyed him suspiciously. He was up to something. It was rare for him to try and pull a prank on her but her curiosity was eating at her. “Fine.”

Cullen’s scarred lip pulled up in a smirk and he grabbed one without even looking at it and held it up to her. The parchment had somehow been dyed a light pink and had a strong floral scent to it.

“You didn’t look at…” she began but he stopped her.

“I don’t need too. Most of them are the same. You wanted to know what people write me then go ahead, read it,” he said as his smirk grew into an all-knowing smile.

“What’s the catch?” Maxiana asked watching him closely.

Cullen chuckled deeply, “Do you want to read it or not?”

Maxiana opened the letter slowly and her eyes stayed on his face studying his reaction. When she finally began reading the letter her face turned bright pink and her belly filled with heat. Within the letter, there were several references to Cullen and a number of acts this Orlesian lady wished to experience with him. Maker, were these people really writing this stuff to him?

She reached the end, examining the signature before looking up at him with wide eyes, “Lady Pelletier, I know her. We met at the Winter Palace. She was so quiet and reserved!”

“To you perhaps, not to me. I must’ve told her more than a dozen times I wouldn’t dance with her. This is probably the sixth or seventh letter I’ve received from her,” Cullen said with a shrug.

“They’re all like this?” she asked him looking at the little mountain which she now realized was made of up of various colors of parchment.

“Typically, not always though,” he replied as he began picking them up and moved towards the fire, throwing them all in.

Maxiana had fallen back to lean against the war table, still stunned by the contents of the letter and accordingly to Cullen, the dozens of others he had just burned. Suddenly his hands were cupping her face and he brought his lips down on hers. Slow and tender at first but grew deeper and urgent and a wicked thought crossed her mind.

“You know, some of her ideas weren’t half bad. Perhaps we should try a few of them?” Maxiana said as she grabbed and pulled him in closer.

“Ah,” Cullen said with a smirk. “Perhaps that’s what I wanted.”

“Don’t look at me like that!” Maxiana said with a stern look. They had been playing an unspoken game of some kind and that smirk told her that he had bested her.

Cullen’s head fell back and his laughter made her stomach squeeze before he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, “And there my dear Ana is the catch. I really must return to my duties. Until later, my love.”

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the war room as she stood there, her mouth slightly opened as she watched him walk out. Maker, this man was going to drive her absolutely mad.


End file.
